The Conqueror
The Conqueror is the first mission of the Act Two Epsilon campaign. Two years after the Russian victory over the Chinese rebellion and fall of the European forces in the mainland, Yuri returns and reveals Russia's lies that kept everyone in check for so long. Chronologically, it is the first mission of Act Two and is the first event that marks the beginning of the Mental Omega War. Background Two years have passed since the Soviet Union's decisive victory over the Allied Nations. Russia, bloodied by their battle against their former ally, celebrated the fact that they had won the Third World War. All across the communist nations (except China due to the war between them and The Pacific Front), parades and parties were made in the streets. Washington DC was renamed Stalington in honor of their previous leader, Joseph Stalin. Peace crept into the world... Yuri, however, has not been sitting quietly. Over these two years, he had acquired the equipment, blueprints and ideas necessary for the foundation of his own army, which he would christen as the Epsilon. During this time, Antarctica was taken and made as their new headquarters. In the shadows, the Epsilon observed the Soviets pathetic attempt of showing their might. The day is September 1, 1984. The Soviets were about to celebrate their glorious victory over the Allied Nations by showing a parade of their strength. They made everyone believe that they still had access to MIDAS bombs in the Topol-Ms. Yuri and his second-in-command, however, was not deceived. They were already aware of the destruction of the MIDAS weapons. The ones that were shown in the parade were fakes. However, both noticed that the Topol-Ms had been upgraded since they left Moscow. Yuri decided that the Epsilon will accomplish two things today. First, take control of the newly upgraded Topol-M platforms that may be useful for Yuri's future plan. Then, assassinate Premier Romanov. The Proselyte was pleased upon knowing the second part of the plan. Not only because he was given the honor to orchestrate the fall of Moscow, but also as he can show the world the true nature of the Russian people and make them cower in fear before the Epsilon. Events Lights Out Securing the Topol-Ms Kill Romanov Aftermath With Alexander Romanov now dead and Moscow captured by Epsilon, the Soviet chain of command was thrown into chaos. Yuri simultaneously activated two Psychic Beacons in, both, Moscow and in Stalington (Washington DC previously). However, not everything was good news. Because Moscow had fallen, The Latin Confederation might take control of the situation to stablise the chain of command. If that happened, they could redirect their forces to Russia to help fight off Epsilon's forces. Not wanting this to happen, and to show them how pitiful they are without Yuri's knowledge & technology, the Proselyte was sent to Zaragoza, Spain (The main headquarters of the Confederation). His job would be to cause mass havoc and chaos via a different method. Trivia * The music used in the first part of the mision is the instrumental version of Soviet March from Red Alert 3. * The music used in the second part of the mission is Premeditated Treachery by PrototypeRaptor. Category:Campaign Category:Act Two Category:Epsilon Army